


Make It Better.

by psyleedee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Canon Compliant, Caring Castiel (Supernatural), Comfort Sex, Creampie, Fluff and Mush, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hunter Dean Winchester, Kissing, Love, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Missionary Position, Porn with Feelings, Soft Castiel (Supernatural), Soft Dean Winchester, Upset Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: Sometimes, when things get too rough on a hunt, or the times where Dean finds himself minutes away from an outburst, the times where he and Sam fail on their hunts, when the drive back home in the Impala is not as calming as Dean hopes it could've been, or the greasy burger from the roadside diner doesn't appeal to him as much as he hopes it could have, all Dean does is send a single text to his angel.Me:- bad day cas
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 200





	Make It Better.

**Author's Note:**

> tried a new tense in writing.

Sometimes, when things get too rough on a hunt, or the times where Dean finds himself minutes away from an outburst, the times where he and Sam _fail_ on their hunts, when the drive back home in the Impala is not as calming as Dean hopes it could've been, or the greasy burger from the roadside diner _doesn't_ appeal to him as much as he hopes it could have, all Dean does is send a single text to his angel. 

_Me:_  
_\- bad day cas_

And the moment Dean reaches home, and steps into the Bunker, the scent of apple pies, with vanilla ice-cream will hit his nostrils, and he'll suck in a deep breath, half relieved, half buzzing with anticipation, but the kitchen will be empty. Sam, already aware of their routine, will retire to his bedroom, while Dean on the other hand, as he'd approach the door to his bedroom with slow, heavy steps, will find it open ajar, and the sound of television thrumming through the walls. And Cas will be there, dressed in nothing but a loose, navy blue robe, eyes passive, yet expectant, lying on Dean's bed leisurely. Tissues, condoms, lube and a water bottle will be sitting on the side table, paired with a few chocolate bars, and the moment Dean announces his arrival with hoarse utter of the word _Cas_ , the angel will turn, passive eyes now beaming at Dean as a smile would grace his lips. 

Cas will be on his feet then, hopping off the bed, his loose robe leaving nothing to the imagination, while he'd pluck the duffle bag off Dean's shoulder, leaning up to steal a brief, but lingering kiss off his husband's lips. 

Then, Dean will say what he always does. 

_"I missed you, baby."_

And Castiel will hum, as he always does before kissing Dean's forehead. 

_"I missed you too, Dean."_

Just like that, the door will shut behind them. Dean will push Castiel back until his knees his the edge of the bed, and the angel will fall back down. 

It's a sight Dean would have seen dozens of times before, and yet, each time will fill him with the same desperation and excitement. 

Following which, Dean will strip himself, rid himself of every thing but his own skin, until he's bare, naked to the tip of his toes. He'll do what he always does, and he'll wrap a hand around his length to stroke himself, arousal already coursing through his veins while Castiel will spread his legs, gazing up at Dean from his narrow, coy eyes, his hole, wet and loose, on display for Dean. 

_"So loose for me, baby._ "  
Dean will mutter, and Cas will nod with a moan, laying back into the pillows as Dean will hover above him, legs on either side of his narrow waist, and Castiel will clutch onto Dean's biceps, eyes shut and breath staggering. 

And so, in a single, swift motion, Dean will enter Castiel, and he'll thrust until his tight balls slap against Cas's ass. 

They won't speak much. They won't make much noise. 

It will be silent. A task. 

And sure, when it comes to making love, no one could ever surpass Dean, but in those moments, Cas won't be a person. No, he won't be an angel, he won't be Dean's husband, and he won't be Castiel, former angel of the Lord, no, he will be nothing more than a warm, pliant body to fuck into, to help Dean relieve himself. 

It's moments like those where Dean will be marvelling to himself, over how Castiel always seems to know what he needs. Castiel knows, on his bad days, Dean just needs to be in control, needs to have a grip on something, needs to do something to regain charge of his day, especially after everything has worked against his favour all day. And so he will surrender to Dean without a word that night, only making Dean wonder, not for the first time in his life, what good he ever did in the world, what he ever did in his life, past or current, to deserve Castiel, to deserve his love. 

The chatter on the television will go on, but the silence between them will persist. They'll keep rocking back and forth on the bed, eyes shut, Cas's legs hooked around Dean's hips, his cock thrusting into him at a rising pace. In a few long minutes, Dean will feel the first trace of his orgasm building in his gut, and he'll tighten his grip on Castiel's hips, jerking him forward so his ass hangs off the bed, and Dean will have to crouch a little, but then he'll find it. 

Cas's sweet spot. 

And Dean will keep hitting it, and hitting it, and hitting it. 

Until Cas is gasping for release. 

Their breaths will turn erratic, Cas's hands will fly behind to hold on to the headboard, the chatter around them will slip into white noise, and the only thing the pair will comprehend will be the boutade of their orgasm, the sizzling, heated wave of pleasure coursing through their bodies, and although Castiel will climax a few minutes after Dean, it will be just as intense.

Exhausted, Dean will fall against Cas's chest, and the tension in the room will dissipate, and Castiel will no longer be a body to fuck, but Dean's angel, his husband, his confidant. 

_"Are you feeling better, sweetheart?"_  
Castiel will asks, running his slender fingers through Dean's hair, unbothered about the sticky, white mess between them. Dean will remain buried inside Castiel, his length sheathed in its own release as the traces of his semen would seep out Cas's hole. 

_"Mhm."_  
Dean will hum, and it will be true, because nothing could ever bother Dean if Castiel were there beside him. 

_"Do you want me to get your pie?"_

In response to Cas's question, Dean will simply lean forward and press his lips to Cas's, rocking his spent length inside his angel, causing another way of arousal to spike through their veins, and Castiel's hands will wrap around Dean's neck, before both men would part, and Dean will, at last, allow himself to gaze into those beautiful azure blue eyes he finds his home in. 

_"I love you, you know that, right?"_

_"Oh? I wasn't aware."_  
Castiel will grin, the corner of his lip twitching as he'd curl his fingers through Dean's hair. 

And lying there in Castiel's warm arms, mesmerised by the wide smile on his angel's face, Dean will find himself falling in love all over again. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys appreciate this thingy i put together at 3.13 am in the morning.


End file.
